Ultimate Cell
Hyper Perfect Cell/Ultimate Cell is the real Ultimate Android and the Universal-Perfect form of Cell. He was created by the potara fusion of Zetta Perfect Cell and Super Perfect Cell from a different alternate universe. Super Perfect Cell (different universe)—He was extremely powerful but unlike Cell from this timeline. He has the cells from different warriors: Broly, Bojack, Goten, Syn Shenron, Kid Buu, Vegito, Pan, Goku, Pikkon, Paragus, Bardock, Dabura, Gogeta and Majuub. But in the different universe, He gain different abilities: Superhuman-Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Breathe, Vision, Intelligence, Reflexes, Sense and Tracking. 'Appearance and Powers' His Powers are infinite, he also has limitless strength, speed, durability and intellect. His weight is about 75x heavier than that of Mjolnir (Thor's hammer). He also controls his weight. His normal height is about the same as Broly's but he also controls his height too meaning, he could go taller than that of Galactus and big as him. His weight is also incalculable. His wing are shaded sliver as well as his shoulders, chest, ankles and his crotch. His skin are now blue all in his face and hands, he has now dark red lines on both of his cheeks, and the yellow across from his ears and chin are now changed into gray. His pupils & irises are now disappear in his eyes and the whites turn to red The two shooting-off sections on his head adds 2 more and forms a crown atop his head. His exoskeleton mixed up with Kacheen (The hardest metal in the universe), rhenium diboribe, Lutetium, and adamantium beta making a tougher body & skin. He also has a metal that Super Android 13, General Rilldo and Super 17 had fused with other metals. He has 2 large spikes form on his forearms as well as on his knuckles like Omega Shenron. The powers from other warriors that has negative energy turns to positive energy within him. He become more confident than Goku as his fighting smarts are superior too. His superior attitude and genius strategical mind skyrockets. His polite mannerism skyrockets as well. He becomes the most powerful android as he has always been, too. He also controls reality and also do a universe manipulation. Any technique he uses requires no ki consumption. He also gains magical & psionic powers in his disposal. Abilities and Techniques *''Ki sourcing— 'Ability to draw power from large or small but abundant sources of energy, such as turning kinetic energy into physical blasts or converting solar energy into other forms. Sometimes based on proximity to source, sometimes stored for future use.''' *''Magical powers— '''Ability to use magical forces to varying degrees. Often used to simulate other powers, such as mind control and elemental attacks. ' *''Biological manipulation— Ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes, but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions.'' *''Accelerated healing— Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character.'' *''Power sensing— Ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers.'' *''Power negation— Ability to cancel the superpowers of others.'' *''Power mimicry or absorption- Ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills.'' *''Power bestowal— Ability to bestow powers or jump-start latent powers.'' *Power arguementation— Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others. *Biological manipulation— Ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes, but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions. *Superhuman breath— Ability to inhale/exhale with superhumanly powerful strength. This can range from exhalation on par with gale force winds to inhalation on par with the power of a gravitational vortex. In some cases, freezing temperatures can also be achieved. *Superhuman durability— Ability to have a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured. *Superhuman reflexes— Ability to react faster than a normal human. *Superhuman senses— Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human. *Superhuman strength— Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human. *Superhuman vision (X-Ray, microscopic, telescopic & night vision)— Ability to see better than normally possible. Ability to see clearly in darkness.Ability to see through solid matter and has a ability to magnify vision to various levels. *Innate capability— Ability to naturally have skills and/or knowledge typically earned through learning. *Omni-linguism— Ability to understand any form of language, a natural polyglot. This can be accomplished in various ways. *Omniscience— Ability to know anything and everything *Superhuman Intelligence— Intelligence far above that of a genius level. *Superhuman Tracking— Ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "pathfinding." *Cross-dimensional awareness— Ability to detect actions and events in other dimensions. This is occasionally used in comics as an awareness of the fourth wall between the characters and the artist or audience. *Empathy— Ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others. *Precognition - Ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show the user that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. *Mediumship— Ability to see and communicate with the dead (i.e., ghosts). *Psychometry— Ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it. *Telepathy— Ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others. *Domination & mind control— The ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind. *'Memory manipulation—' Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another. *'Darkness or shadow manipulation - '''Ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy (the Darkforce dimension in Marvel Comics, and the Shadowlands in DC Comics) and manipulating it. *Elemental transmutation— Elemental transmutation *Gravity manipulation— Ability to manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions. *Resurrection— Ability to come back to life after being killed. *Light manipulation— Ability to control, generate or absorb light particles. *Magnetism manipulation— Ability to control and/or generate magnetic fields. *Mass manipulation— Ability to increase or decrease mass in an object. *Microwave manipulation— The ability to convert ambient electromagnetic energy into microwaves and manipulate it into various effects such as heat, light, and radiation. *Molecular manipulation— Ability to mentally manipulate the molecules of objects and/or one's self on a molecular level. *Probability manipulation— Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things to not happen. *Radiation manipulation— Ability to generate, manipulate or have immunity to toxic radiation. *Reality Warping— Ability to change or manipulate reality itself. *It is also believed that he also has the cells of Janemba meaning he could alter reality. It was before he purified by Gogeta. Super Perfect Cell from a different universe has all the techniques Janemba did. *'Bunkai Teleport': Cell has the ability to fade backward while he's breaking into cubes, very similar to'Instant Transmission', only he doesn't leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when Vegeta fires a blast at the space Janemba just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, this power is replaced by '''Instant Transmission. Taken from Janemba' *Force field generation— Ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. *'Copy Attack': Cell has that move. it was shown when Goku started getting serious, Janemba held out his hand and teleported Goku to his hand but then quickly teleported him back so the Kamehameha hit Goku. Taken from Janemba. *Physical Mass Manipulation: Like Janemba , Cell can apparently able to physically alter and deconstruct/reconstruct the mass of objects. *'Reality Manipulation—' It is also one of Janemba's attacks. Taken from Janemba. *Illusion Smash: Has the ability to hit anyone with a series of punches from a distance away. Taken from Janemba. *Time manipulation— Ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing or stopping it. *Elemental Manipulation— Ability to control or manipulate all kinds of elements. *Electric Manipulation— Ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields. *Weather manipulation— Ability to control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. *Dimensional transportation— Ability to create wormholes, portation "discs" or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations. He also transports to another universe as well. *Time travel— Ability to travel back or forth through time. *Illusion— Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. *Universe manipulation— Ability to control, generate or absorb alternate infinite Universes. It is one of Cell's most powerful abilities. Category:Page added by TooNBaku Category:Evil Category:Android Category:Dragon ball AF Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters